<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Pair of Idiots in Love. Episode Five. The one about the Pretty Awful Chef by Lourry_Tomyles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120010">A Pair of Idiots in Love. Episode Five. The one about the Pretty Awful Chef</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lourry_Tomyles/pseuds/Lourry_Tomyles'>Lourry_Tomyles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Pair of Idiots in Love [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fine Line - Harry Styles (Album), One Direction (Band), Walls - Louis Tomlinson (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Styles, Boys In Love, Canon, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Larry Stylinson 2021, Larry Stylinson Canon, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Smut AND Romance, Top Louis Tomlinson, harry bottoms, harry is angry, larry stylinson smut, love and friendship - Freeform, realistic Larry day to day lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lourry_Tomyles/pseuds/Lourry_Tomyles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis becomes jealous after Harry leaves his DM's open. He tries to impress Harry with breakfast, but he's a pretty awful chef and Harry refuses to eat it. Louis throws it at Harry and they end up almost coming to blows. Of course there is loads of banter and smut because, that's how I roll. </p><p>This one could be my favourite in the series so far - 2021 Larry tales, including the boys take on Olivia, and Louis' fan art on Spotify...it's sexy, sweet, funny and cool. </p><p>Hope you love it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles &amp; Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Pair of Idiots in Love [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Pair of Idiots in Love. Episode Five. The one about the Pretty Awful Chef</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>some snippets...</p><p>It was still so early, Harry could tell by the dim light outside the windows. He pulled Louis down on top of him, wrapping his arms around him tightly, letting his lips find the warm skin on Lou’s neck. Louis rested his head on the pillow next to Harry’s who turned his head to kiss Lou on the lips. They lay there face to face for a minute just smiling and grazing their cheeks and lips softly together. “So early babe, why are you awake?” Harry spoke ever so softly.</p><p>Louis shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep anymore” he whispered back.  “Don’t want you to go again.”</p><p>“Come with me then?” Harry countered, letting his big hands pull Lou’s t-shirt up so he could touch the warm skin on his back.</p><p>Lou shrugged. “I’d just be in the way.”</p><p>“No way honey.” Harry shook his head.</p><p>“Look Harry, I know okay.” Lou sighed dramatically.</p><p>Harry lifted his head to look at Lou with a confused expression.</p><p>“I just read that you proposed to Olivia and she’s the love of your life…so look, these last 10 years have been great but, I mean, congratulations I suppose?”</p><p>A smile spread across Harry’s lips and he pulled Louis down onto him, wrapping his legs around him and blowing a raspberry on his neck. “Cat’s out of the bag now. I’ve been using you for sex this whole time.”</p><p>“I knew it.” Louis teased.</p><p>They wrestled and laughed a bit before Lou rested his head on Harry’s chest, tracing the outline of the butterfly with his finger. “Just hurry up and finish the movie and come back to me darlin.”</p><p>**********************<br/>Harry lay there on his back, with Louis sitting astride his hips. His breathing returned to normal as he studied Lou’s tortured face, his anguish evident in his frown and crinkled brow. Harry regretted that things had escalated to this point, he honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d pushed Louis so far.  He hated that he’d upset Lou so much and tried to goad him into hitting him. He knew Louis was scared of that side of himself, the volatile side that he worked hard to keep a lid on. And here Harry was poking and prodding and doing everything he could think of to get that lid to blow right off. He felt like a right arsehole.</p><p>Louis moved to get up but before he could get to his feet, Harry reached for his left hand, pulling him back down. Harry brought his 28 tattoo to his lips kissing it softly before speaking. “I know you’d never hurt me Lou. I really do know that.”</p><p>Lou turned his head back to Harry’s and looked into his wide green eyes. He stroked his cheek and whispered “Good.”</p><p>Without thinking Lou lent down and pressed his lips against Harry’s hard. He felt Harry’s hands in his hair and he steeled himself for Harry’s wrath. But it never came.  Instead, Harry gripped his hair, holding his mouth close to his and forcing Louis lips apart, finding his tongue and kissing him aggressively. Louis could feel his heart race as their tongues melded in a kiss fuelled by raw emotion and passion. The anger and venom that a few moments earlier had them ready to throttle one another, switched into lust and a desperate desire for one another. Harry pulled Louis t-shirt off, and when he felt Lou’s lips on his neck and he sunk his nails into Louis’ shoulders trailing them down his back leaving dark red scratch marks.</p><p>“Fuck I hate you sometimes.” Harry breathed.</p><p>“I fucking hate you more.” Lou answered. He looked into Harry’s eyes, his pupils were enlarged now wild with passion, his lips were swollen from kissing Lou so roughly. Lou had never wanted him more.</p><p>Harry’s hand found its way to Lou’s crotch. His cock was hard and Harry was desperate to free it. Louis put up no fight at all. Harry couldn’t stop his body from wanting Louis.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early morning and Louis couldn’t sleep. He tried to be quiet not to wake Harry, who was sleeping deeply. He so rarely slept this soundly so Louis didn’t want to wake him. He put on an enormous yellow Fine Line t-shirt which came down to the top of his thighs. Last time he’d worn it, Harry had insisted on joining him in it, meaning the neckline had been stretched so badly that now it fell down on one of Louis’ shoulders.   He went to sit on a comfy chair so he could get on his computer and wait for the next wave of tiredness to wash over him, then he’d climb back into bed with Harry and sleep some more.</p><p>He got on Twitter for a bit. Then he changed over to Insta. Harry must have been on his computer last because it was still Harry’s account that was active and his DM’s were on display. There was a chat open with someone called Bradley, who Harry followed, and Louis couldn’t help seeing the conversation, it was right there in his face. Bradley had DM’d Harry and it read “Hey Gorgeous, I can’t wait to make you eggs again, I remember exactly how you like them.” And Harry had responded “Amazing, can’t wait.”</p><p>It instantly made Louis cranky and honestly a bit suss. Fuck. He hated seeing stuff like that. Truth was Louis had a thick skin, he had to. There was never a day, in all likelihood, never an hour where someone wasn’t trying to throw themselves at Harry. Louis had to learn how to ignore the external noise and stay focussed on what he could control which was his part in his relationship with Harry. Otherwise he would go insane from jealousy and constant worry that Harry would leave him for someone else. He had been there before, and all he did was poison their relationship with his toxic insecurity. They’d worked through it and Lou felt much more secure these days that this beautiful husband of his, who could have anyone he wanted, wanted him. Lou had learned to relax into that reality and he stopped worrying about the thousands of beautiful people who’d throw themselves at Harry, knowing that Harry was committed to him, had him on a pedestal and made it pretty obvious to everyone.</p><p>Even knowing that, Lou was still pissed off about Bradley’s message, or was it Harry’s answer? Either way it irked him and he clicked on Bradleys profile to check him out. There were photos of him in cities all over the world, most recently in LA and Harry would be heading back there without Louis after his birthday. Bradley was clearly attractive and gay, and single by the looks of things. Didn’t mean anything, Louis had to remind himself. He trusted Harry after all. He was always very open about who he was with, who he was talking to. They both let the other use their phone or get on each others social media accounts. There was nothing to hide and Louis knew that.  Harry had never to his knowledge cheated on him. There was one time when he was completely off his face and he had made out with another guy while he and Louis were on a break. Harry admitted he did it just to upset Lou which of course it had.  To be fair, Louis had also been with someone else but only as revenge, as a way to let Harry know that he had to watch his back too.</p><p>But aside from that, any other guys Harry had been with were while he and Louis were broken up. They had deliberately chosen not to exchange the details of any hook-ups while they were separated between the end of 2015 and late 2016 because it would only upset one another. Instead, they chose to start again with a clean slate, what happened in the past had no bearing on their relationship today so it didn’t make sense to break one another’s hearts sharing details of hook-ups that meant nothing in the big scheme of things. Still, the wording of Bradleys message bothered Louis. He didn’t care if he was someone from Harry’s past, as long as he stayed there, in the past. The thought that he was trying to reconnect bothered Louis more than he cared to admit.</p><p>Lou knew he was possessive of Harry, he understood that it made things unnecessarily difficult at times when his jealousy would get the better of him. Likewise, Harry could be incredibly jealous and needed reassurance now and then that Louis’ heart couldn’t be stolen away. Harry had always felt that while he received an insane amount of female attention, in his mind the real threat lay with all the attention Louis got from gay men. Truth was, Louis was very attractive to a swathe of gay men who adored the pretty little dainty type. Louis fit the profile perfectly, his small frame, his beautiful face, his adorable laugh and his sassy mouth. The way he held himself, the way he smoked his cigarettes, the way he threw his head back when he laughed. Fact was, there were thousands of men who would snatch Louis up in a heartbeat given the chance. Louis had an enormous gay following, compared to Harry whose following was mostly female, and in Harry’s mind if one of them had a genuine reason to be worried about attention from other people, it was him. Louis was being hit up by gorgeous gay men constantly.</p><p>The husbands regularly went to couples counselling to figure out how to navigate all the stresses on their relationship that most ‘normal’ couples never experienced. The ongoing time apart, the outrageous number of people hitting on your partner often right in front of you, having to pretend you’re not even together, doing pap walks with female work colleagues. It was a lot to deal with, especially as young as they were, so they were smart enough to get help, together and separately, to learn how to deal with all their emotions and fears and insecurities. To help them figure out their love languages, and to fight fair, and to take care of one another’s hearts. Keeping their relationship strong and healthy, being able to communicate their feelings to one another, was their highest priority, so it made sense to get help to keep their relationship thriving. They both knew if they were going to last, they couldn’t get tangled up in the pissy little day to day dramas and jealousies that meant nothing.</p><p>Louis was annoyed at himself that he was letting the message play on his mind. He wanted to ask Harry about it, but he also didn’t want to. The trouble with asking about these things, is that you had to kind of prepare yourself for the worst case scenario. That tiny possibility your partner says yes there is more to it. It was the wording that annoyed Louis. “Can’t wait to make you eggs AGAIN.” He couldn’t stop his mind from imagining Harry waking up next to some guy who made him an incredible breakfast. Ugh. Worse because Louis never made breakfast.</p><p>He had been trying to learn to cook some things, with Harry and YouTube as his teachers. Mainly because he wanted to make Harry a birthday cake. He’d made a pretty decent batch of Muffins, and some scones that weren’t completely awful, so he felt like he had a decent shot at a birthday cake. He always bought Harry beautiful cakes, but he thought it might be nice this year, to give him one made with his own hands, made with love.</p><p>He looked at a few recipes, and clicked on one of the celebrity news banners at the top of the page. “You little rat!” he said to himself. Louis closed the laptop and wandered back to the bed. He watched Harry for a moment, he was so peaceful and serene, laying there on his back, naked with only a sheet draped over his lower abdomen and one leg.  God Louis loved him. Even after a decade, he was still completely under Harry’s spell, still absolutely charmed by him.  It was everything about Harry  - the way he saw things, his kindness, his humour, his intensity, his intelligence, his artistry. After all these years, Louis had never met anyone he’d liked better or had such magic chemistry with. They’d both grown and changed so much since they first met, and as a couple they’d really survived some shit. But they did it together, they’d come a really fucking long way.</p><p>Lou climbed atop Harry, making him stir instantly. He was unable to resist his need to be close to him, his desire to feel their skin together, so he let himself disturb Harry. Harry’s hands went straight to Louis’ naked thighs and he ran them up and down a couple of times while he took some deep breaths and yawned his way to full consciousness. They came to rest on Lou’s arse and as he opened his eyes, a smile spread across his lips. “Hey baby” He hummed. Harry’s morning voice was somehow even sexier and deeper than his fully awake voice and Louis fucking adored it. Even more so because he was the only one who ever got to hear it.</p><p>It was still so early, Harry could tell by the dim light outside the windows. He pulled Louis down on top of him, wrapping his arms around him tightly, letting his lips find the warm skin on Lou’s neck. Louis rested his head on the pillow next to Harry’s who turned his head to kiss Lou on the lips. They lay there face to face for a minute just smiling and grazing their cheeks and lips softly together. “So early babe, why are you awake?” Harry spoke ever so softly.</p><p>Louis shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep anymore” he whispered back.  “Don’t want you to go again.”</p><p>“Come with me then?” Harry countered, letting his big hands pull Lou’s t-shirt up so he could touch the warm skin on his back.</p><p>Lou shrugged. “I’d just be in the way.”</p><p>“No way honey.” Harry shook his head.</p><p>“Look Harry, I know okay.” Lou sighed dramatically.</p><p>Harry lifted his head to look at Lou with a confused expression.</p><p>“I just read that you proposed to Olivia and she’s the love of your life…so look, these last 10 years have been great but, I mean, congratulations I suppose?”</p><p>A smile spread across Harry’s lips and he pulled Louis down onto him, wrapping his legs around him and blowing a raspberry on his neck. “Cat’s out of the bag now. I’ve been using you for sex this whole time.”</p><p>“I knew it.” Louis teased.</p><p>They wrestled and laughed a bit before Lou rested his head on Harry’s chest, tracing the outline of the butterfly with his finger. “Just hurry up and finish the movie and come back to me darlin.”</p><p>Harry knew Lou missed him while he’d been burning the candle at both ends these last few months, but Lou never asked him to stop working on so many projects and nor would he. He missed Lou too, but there were just so many things Harry wanted to do, and he was so grateful that Lou supported him. Their relationship could never have worked if one of them tried to hold the other back. Harry tried hard to make sure his work was balanced with time for his husband. Louis was always welcome to go with Harry, but he had his own schedule, his own projects, plus it was tedious for him to have to sneak around in LA. He’d do it if they were going to get some good quality time together, but they wouldn’t while Harry was working – the shooting schedule was just too tight and Harry would be too tired to be much fun.  Plus with the photos of Harry and Olivia in the press, the last thing Lou wanted was to come across as the insecure husband who couldn’t deal with the gossip in the press and couldn’t let his husband out of his sight. So he was sure he wouldn’t go with Harry this time.   They’d managed to steal a few beautiful weeks together uninterrupted over Christmas, just the two of them. But as January drew to a close, they both had commitments appearing in their calendars. Once Harry’s birthday was over, their schedules were full again.</p><p>Harry pulled Louis in closer, their foreheads resting against one another and their arms and legs entwined. “I’m so close to the end baby, I promise not much longer.”</p><p>“I know,” Louis whispered, “doesn’t stop me from missing you though.”</p><p>“yeah, I know honey, I miss you so much too.” Harry kissed him firmly, as his hand roamed over the roundness of Louis’ arse, giving it a squeeze.</p><p>Lou’s body tightened under Harry’s touch and he pushed himself against Harry, the fronts of their bodies touching skin on skin. He leaned his head back and enmeshed his fingers in Harry’s hair inviting him to kiss him deeper. Harry didn’t disappoint him, forcing Lou’s lips apart and finding his tongue with his own. Harry’s breath quickened, as Lou pushed him backwards rolling on top of him, and he moaned softly as Lou took control of the kiss. Harry could feel their dicks pressing against one another and he reached down to rub his thumb over the head of Lou’s cock, feeling the slippery warm pre cum oozing out readily.</p><p>“Will you miss this?” Lou asked playfully, looking at Harry with sparkling eyes.</p><p>“Yes.” Harry smirked, his hand still wrapped around Lou’s dick.</p><p>Lou bent forward and bit and pulled Harry’s bottom lip with his teeth making him quiver. He slowly kissed his way along Harry’s jawline and bit and sucked his neck until Harry moaned. He finally bit into Harry’s earlobe before whispering in his ear, “What about this? Will you miss this?” Lou’s voice was low and sexy and it made Harry melt.</p><p>Harry nodded, his eyes half closed, biting his own lip. “mmmhmm.”</p><p>Louis pushed Harry’s hand away from his dick so he could slide down his body. He kissed his way down Harry’s chest, stopping to lick and suck his nipples, satisfied only when Harry’s back arched and he whispered “yeah Lou.”</p><p>“This?” Lou looked up at Harry with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Baby yes, oh yeah I will miss this” Harry breathed.</p><p>Louis sunk his teeth into Harry’s ribcage, and sucked and bit his skin until he knew for sure he had marked his lover with a deep purple love bite. Harry cried out at the sweet pain of it, it hurt so good his dick was throbbing. “Jesus Louis” Harry whimpered.</p><p>Lou smiled wickedly, he loved hearing Harry say his name when he was turned on. He kissed his way down Harry’s hips, letting his tongue follow the length of the laurel leaves tattooed on his belly, first the left one, then the right one. Louis fucking loved those laurel leaves, they were his favourite of Harry’s tattoos. Firstly because of where they were placed, one of his favourite places to touch and kiss Harry, because his skin was so soft and sensitive, close enough to his dick to tease them both. Louis could never resist touching Harry there, and when he did it never ever failed to turn them both on.  The other reason Louis loved it was because of what it meant. No one believed him when he told people Larry meant from the place of the laurel leaves, but once they googled it they were in on the secret. Lou loved that Harry had that symbolism on his body, he’d always been so committed to Lou, to them. Lou planted wet kisses on the naked patch of skin at the base of the tattoos, letting his teeth drag across Harry’s skin tickling him a little, causing him to squirm and giggle softly. Lou’s breath was warm on Harry’s wet skin. “tell me baby.” He glanced up to see Harry’s face.</p><p>“you know I’m gonna fucking miss this honey.” Harry groaned gripping onto Lou’s hair with one hand, gazing down at him with his beautiful green eyes, pupils dilated with lust.</p><p>Lou moved further down licking the length of Harry’s cock before leaving it to kiss his inner thighs. Harry groaned as soon as he realised his dick wouldn’t be getting the attention he wanted yet. “You’re such a fucking tease babe.” He giggled shaking his head. His giggle was quickly replaced with a gasp as Lou bit into his inner thigh hard enough to leave teeth marks and make Harry cry out. “Owww honey!” Harry giggled softly again.</p><p>“Sorry babe,” Lou smirked “these thighs are too fucking beautiful, I couldn’t resist.” He turned his attention to Harry’s balls, pulling on them, kissing them, cupping them gently in one hand and using his other hand to glide his fingertips over Harry’s taint a few times, kissing it and breathing on it making Harry arch his back. He flattened his tongue and ran it over Harry’s arse, teasing his hole until he moaned.</p><p>“Lou” Harry pleaded, and Louis knew exactly what he wanted. He licked the pre cum off the tip of Harry’s dick, taking his sweet time, knowing that with each lap of his tongue Harry was growing more desperate to feel Lou’s mouth around his cock. “Please baby” Harry whispered. It was what Louis was waiting for, to get Harry to that point where he was begging him for it.</p><p>“Tell me what you want.” Lou tortured him a little more, licking and kissing only the head of Harry’s dick and letting his hot breath tantalize him as he whispered seductively. “Wanna hear you say it.”</p><p>“Suck me off Lou,” Harry breathed softly, his hand tightening in Louis’ hair. “Suck the cum out of me with that pretty mouth Angel.”</p><p>Lou felt his cheeks flush at the compliment, fuck he was so hungry for Harry’s cock and Harry’s words made him want it even more. He gave his own hard cock a squeeze before wrapping his lips around Harry’s dick and sucking him expertly, pumping the base with one hand in a slow and tantalising rhythm.</p><p>Lou only stopped momentarily to lift his head up, looking Harry dead in the eye as he sucked his middle finger making it nice and wet before gliding it straight into Harry’s hole so he could massage his p-spot, knowing it would intensify his orgasm. Harry let out a throaty moan, throwing his head back and closing his eyes as Lou’s mouth returned to his dick, giving it his full attention once again.</p><p>Harry’s body writhed under Lou’s touch, overcome with pleasure and completely in awe of Lou’s ability to make him feel such intense satisfaction. Lou was the only one Harry had ever been able to feel this good with, the only one he ever trusted enough to completely surrender to. Physically and emotionally.   </p><p>Lou worked his mouth and his hands in perfect unison, acutely aware of Harrys breathing and every moan that escaped his lips. He took Harry to the brink of orgasm and then slowed down, pulling back just in time. Lou repeated this a couple of times, until Harry was begging him again. Fuck he loved it when Harry begged him to let him cum.</p><p>“Oh god, Lou please. Please baby.” Harry bit down hard on his own lip in between his desperate cries for relief.     </p><p>The next time Lou felt Harry’s fingers tighten in his hair, he finally relented. He sped up his hand movements ever so slightly and sucked a little harder until he felt Harry’s body shudder as his warm ribbons of cum shot into Lou’s mouth, which he gladly swallowed down.</p><p>“Fuck Angel.” Harry whimpered, his eyes still closed. It was all he could manage, he was completely spent and his body fell limp. “I’m dead.”</p><p>Lou skooched back up to lay next to him with a devilish grin on his lips. “I think you will miss me.”</p><p>Harry rolled towards him, pulling Lou close, planting kisses all over his face and neck. “Of course I  will you nutcase. I feel like I’m missing a limb when I am without you.” He bit into Lou’s neck making him giggle.</p><p>At that same moment Harry’s alarm sounded. “Ugh, shit. Sorry babe, it’s that radio, video call thing. It’s in 15 minutes.”</p><p>“Honestly, I don’t know why you cut it so fine.” Louis rolled his eyes, “You should probably put something on hey?”</p><p>“I’m so sorry honey.” Harry apologised.</p><p>“For what?” Louis frowned watching Harry throw on some pants and a t-shirt.</p><p>“For letting you treat me so fucking nice and then taking off without reciprocating. It’s not very gentlemanly.” Harry smiled cheekily at his husband.</p><p>“oh.” Louis smirked playfully “s’okay. Didn’t do it so you would do it back. Did it cos I had to taste you.”</p><p>“Aww.” Harry smiled big at his husband, feeling a flush of adoration. He finished putting on his socks and walked over to kiss Louis. “This will be about an hour-ish I think.”</p><p>“Do you want coffee?” Lou asked. They always made each other coffee when they had interviews early in the morning.</p><p>“Hell yes! Thanks honey.” Harry smiled turning to walk out of the room.</p><p>“I should make you eggs.” Louis teased.</p><p>Harry’s eyes lit up. “Don’t tease me babe, I’m starving.”</p><p>“Do you want me to?” Lou laughed.</p><p>“I’d love it!” He ran back to kiss Louis again before dashing out the door.</p><p>“You know they’ll probably be shit right?” Lou crinkled his brow. Cooking was not his thing and the few times he’d tried it was ordinary at best.</p><p>“Eh, what could go wrong?” Harry flashed Louis a huge smile, dimples and all as he wandered down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>******************************</p><p> </p><p>Louis managed to find a frying pan and a YouTube video of Mary Berry’s quick and easy omelette. Sweet. <em>How hard could this be? </em>Lou thought to himself. He tried his best to keep up, might have skipped a few things, because she was going so fast. Sure it looked way darker than Mary’s but Lou was pretty proud of his first ever omelette. At least he knew how to work the coffee machine.</p><p>He quietly opened the door to the music room where Harry was sitting on his laptop talking to the radio host. He stood there for a second waiting for them to cut to a song. Harry hit the mute button and Lou took Harry’s coffee and omelette over to him.</p><p>“You cooked this?” Harry looked surprised.</p><p>“Yeah!” Louis nodded, pulling a face.</p><p>“What is it?” Harry eyed the plate suspiciously.</p><p>“An omelette obviously!” Louis scoffed.</p><p>“Oh yeah, just wasn’t sure if it was meant to be scrambled eggs. It’s kind of dark babe, I don’t think it’s meant to be this dark on the outside.”  Harry pulled a face as he poked at it with a fork.</p><p>Louis just frowned at Harry, this was not the reaction he was hoping for. He’d created a masterpiece and Harry was complaining about it. Jeez.      </p><p>Harry used his fork to slide through the middle of Lou’s creation and it was raw in the middle. “Oh honey. I can’t. I’m sorry. You totally murdered these eggs babe.” Harry’s eyes were wide.</p><p>“But I did what Mary Berry said!” Lou insisted.</p><p>The producer of the radio segment told Harry he was back with the host in thirty seconds.</p><p>“Did you bring coffee? Please say you brought coffee.” Harry smiled awkwardly.</p><p>“Yep.” Louis passed Harry the coffee. “So you’re not even going to try my eggs?” Louis frowned.</p><p>“Nup, sorry Lou, it’s like raw inside. I can’t put that in my mouth.” Harry shook his head.</p><p>“what about what I just had in my mouth?” Louis was getting annoyed.</p><p>Harry chuckled “Hardly the same.”</p><p>“Are you seriously just rejecting it without even tasting it first?” Louis was getting pissed off now. “I thought you liked omelettes?”</p><p>“I love omelettes Louis, but I am not into whatever that is!” Harry scrunched up his face again.</p><p>“You’re a dick. Be sure to tell all your fans who are listening that you’re actually a massive dickhead.” Louis grumbled.</p><p>“Why am I a dick? For not eating raw egg? I’m not getting salmonella just for your ego babe, sorry.” Harry shot back.</p><p>“Surely the edge is cooked?” Lou went on, genuinely annoyed that Harry wasn’t even going to try it.</p><p>“Let it go babe, I am not eating that.” Harry was getting annoyed at Louis. He appreciated the effort but surely Lou didn’t really think he was going to eat whatever that was, just to make him feel good. And he definitely didn’t deserve to be called a dick over it.  if Lou was going to get pissy about it then Harry would give him a reason to. It was just fucking stupid.</p><p>At that moment the producer let Harry know he was back on in fifteen seconds.</p><p>“Thanks for coffee.” Harry half-smiled at Louis before sitting back down and putting his headphones back on.  “Well, I mean, thanks for knowing how the coffee machine works.” Harry couldn’t help himself, he knew his comment would piss Louis off further, but he figured if he was going to be accused of being a dick for no reason, he might as well act like one.</p><p>“Well sorry for not being Brad!” Louis shot back angrily. Without a second thought he tipped the omelette into Harry’s lap covering him in hot runny egg.</p><p>“Fuck Louis!” Harry yelped, trying to shake the hot egg off his lap before shooting him a death stare. “You’re a fucking wanker you know that?”</p><p>The producer started her countdown. “Harry you’re back in 5, 4, 3, 2,…”</p><p>Louis grabbed Harry’s coffee and put it down on the sideboard, knowing it would be cold by the time Harry had a chance to get up and retrieve it.  He didn’t say anything but he did hold up his middle finger, mouthing “Fuck you” to Harry before leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p>**************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Louis grabbed a bag of footballs and headed out to the yard, down to the pitch to have a kick. He needed to calm down. After some kicks he thought about it and felt bad that he’d over reacted. He thought about what he would say to Harry when he came looking for him, and he knew he would. He had no idea what to say really. It sounded so dumb to say out loud that he was annoyed about some bloke called Brad making Harry breakfast. Hopefully Harry will have calmed down too and they could talk it out.</p><p>“LOUIS!” Harry burst out of the music room.</p><p>Shit, Louis thought to himself. Harry was still mad. Time to face the music Tommo. Louis didn’t answer when Harry called, he knew the more time Harry spent looking for him, the more time he would have to figure out what the hell he was going to say.</p><p>Harry tore around the house looking for Louis. He was still fuming. When he saw him down at the half pitch, he marched straight down there.  </p><p>“Louis!” Harry yelled at him as he approached.</p><p>Louis looked at him before putting his hands in his pockets and shifting his eyes to the ground.  He knew he was in for a bollocking.</p><p>“Louis! What the fuck???” Harry demanded.</p><p>Louis could see the rage in Harry’s eyes. Fuck. He’d really hoped he would have cooled off a bit by now. Louis sighed heavily before answering. “Babe, look,” he started, but he was promptly cut off by Harry.</p><p>“Don’t fucking BABE me Louis you arse.” He scowled.</p><p>“FINE.” Louis shot back before trying to continue.</p><p>“NO IT’s NOT FINE! It’s most definitely NOT fine.” Harry interrupted him again.</p><p>“Harry are you going to let me say anything or are you literally going to pull apart every fucking thing I say?” Lou could feel himself getting irritated.</p><p>“I don’t really see what possible explanation you could give me anyway that would make me understand why you would pour boiling fucking egg on me while I am trying to work!” Harry yelled.</p><p>“Okay” Louis sighed heavily. “Firstly, it wasn’t boiling, pretty sure it was almost cold at that point” Louis resented the implication that he would deliberately try to burn Harry.</p><p>“It was fucking boiling Louis! I’ve still got fucking burn marks on my thigh!” Harry shrieked, pulling down his pants dramatically to show him a faint red patch.</p><p>“Please don’t act like that is a third degree burn Harold, at best that egg was lukewarm. I would never tip boiling anything on you, you know that!” Louis was getting pissed now.</p><p>“Do I?” Harry added snarkily.</p><p>“Don’t you?” Louis challenged pulling a sassy face to go with his tone of voice.</p><p>Harry just shrugged and looked at the ground with a pout.</p><p>Louis raised his eyebrows and fake laughed sarcastically. “Wow. Okay then.” He was wounded genuinely, that Harry could ever think he would hurt him on purpose. He wanted to walk away then and there, but he pushed on knowing they had to resolve this. So, he continued, but despite knowing better, he took the low road. “You’re an ungrateful arsehole!”</p><p>This angered Harry even more. “Am I though?? For not wanting to get sick from eating raw egg? That makes me an arsehole does it?”</p><p>“I should have just not bothered making the effort for you.” Louis hissed.</p><p>“Don’t fucking try and turn this around and make me the twat here.” Harry moved closer, pointing his finger at Louis “You’re the one who made the decision to act like a prick and overreact! Even if I was an ungrateful arsehole, which I don’t think I am, there was no need for you to literally throw your bad fucking cooking at me!”</p><p>Harry was in his face now and it triggered Louis. He could deal with the words, but if there was one thing he couldn’t stand it was when people got in his face. “Fine Harry, I’m a fucking prick okay? I’m a bad husband for trying to do something nice for you!”  he took a step back.</p><p>Harry took a step forward getting in his space again. “Like for fucks sake Lou, I was trying to work, what the fuck were you thinking?!”</p><p>Louis put his hand on Harry’s chest to stop him from coming closer, “You need to get out of my face Harry and just calm down a bit.”</p><p>“No! You don’t get to tell me to calm down!” Harry barked, pushing Lou’s hand away. If there was one think Harry couldn’t take it was being told to calm down, like his anger was somehow invalid or unimportant. He rarely got this mad, and to be told to calm down just heightened his rage.</p><p>“Yeah, I do actually. You need to calm the fuck down.” Lou snarled. “And again, get the fuck out of my face.”</p><p>“Fuck you!” Harry shoved Lou in the chest this time, surprising them both.</p><p>Louis took a deep breath trying not to lash out. “There is no point talking to you when you’re this angry Harry. We can talk about it when we’re both less emotional.” He said flatly.</p><p>“No!” Harry shouted at him. “we can talk about it now! I deserve some kind of explanation for why you’d do that to me. You can’t fucking throw shit at me, and then tell me to calm down and refuse to talk to me about it Louis!”</p><p>“Harry I WILL talk to you about it, but not like this. Not screaming at each other in the yard. We’re never going to solve anything this way.” Louis tried to speak calmly, hoping to bring Harry’s anger down a level.</p><p>“Go then!” Harry huffed angrily, shoving Louis again.</p><p>“Stop.” Was all Louis said.</p><p>“Fucking walk away then Louis” Harry spat, giving him another shove. “Make this fucking mess in my head, and then walk away.”</p><p>“Harry stop for a second,” but Lou was interrupted by Harry.</p><p>“Like you did nothing wrong.” Harry ranted, shoving again.</p><p>“Get your fucking hands off me!” Louis hissed. “I never said I did nothing wrong Harry, I know I was out of order.”</p><p>“then own your shit Louis!” Harry pushed him again angrily.</p><p> Louis cracked at that point. “I swear to god, you wanna start something then fucking come at me again Harry! I won’t be responsible for what happens to your pretty face!”</p><p>“Wow, really? You wanna go there? Fucking go for it Louis, take your best shot!” Harry shoved him again.</p><p>“Walk away Harry!” Louis warned.</p><p>“No. Fuck you! Mess me up Louis, I fucking dare you!” Harry goaded, pushing Louis hard in the chest sending him backwards.</p><p>Louis lost it then. He pushed Harry back, sending him flying to the ground. Louis straddled him leaning over and grabbing his t-shirt collar with both hands before hissing in a low voice “As tempting as it is right now, I’m not gonna hit you Harry. I never wanna fucking hit you but   you gotta stop baiting me k?”</p><p>Harry didn’t answer, he was too shocked to speak. He just nodded while he tried to catch his breath.</p><p>“And furthermore,” Louis continued “If you genuinely think I’d want to hurt you, then we have a big fucking problem babe.” Louis bit down on his lip and shifted his eyes from Harry’s to the horizon. He felt sick, as he remembered   Harry’s words, that Lou had made a mess inside his head. He knew that feeling all too well and the thought that he was the reason Harry was feeling it now made him livid with himself.</p><p> Neither of them spoke for several moments.</p><p>Harry lay there on his back, with Louis sitting astride his hips. His breathing returned to normal as he studied Lou’s tortured face, his anguish evident in his frown and crinkled brow. Harry regretted that things had escalated to this point, he honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d pushed Louis so far.  He hated that he’d upset Lou so much and tried to goad him into hitting him. He knew Louis was scared of that side of himself, the volatile side that he worked hard to keep a lid on. And here Harry was poking and prodding and doing everything he could think of to get that lid to blow right off. He felt like a right arsehole.</p><p>Louis moved to get up but before he could get to his feet, Harry reached for his left hand, pulling him back down. Harry brought his 28 tattoo to his lips kissing it softly before speaking. “I know you’d never hurt me Lou. I really do know that.”</p><p>Lou turned his head back to Harry’s and looked into his wide green eyes. He stroked his cheek and whispered “Good.”</p><p>Without thinking Lou lent down and pressed his lips against Harry’s hard. He felt Harry’s hands in his hair and he steeled himself for Harry’s wrath. But it never came.  Instead, Harry gripped his hair, holding his mouth close to his and forcing Louis lips apart, finding his tongue and kissing him aggressively. Louis could feel his heart race as their tongues melded in a kiss fuelled by raw emotion and passion. The anger and venom that a few moments earlier had them ready to throttle one another, switched into lust and a desperate desire for one another. Harry pulled Louis t-shirt off, and when he felt Lou’s lips on his neck and he sunk his nails into Louis’ shoulders trailing them down his back leaving dark red scratch marks.</p><p>“Fuck I hate you sometimes.” Harry breathed.</p><p>“I fucking hate you more.” Lou answered. He looked into Harry’s eyes, his pupils were enlarged now wild with passion, his lips were swollen from kissing Lou so roughly. Lou had never wanted him more.</p><p>Harry’s hand found its way to Lou’s crotch. His cock was hard and Harry was desperate to free it. Louis put up no fight at all. Harry couldn’t stop his body from wanting Louis.</p><p>He couldn’t fight the passion that coursed through his veins for this man, nor did he want to. This challenging, difficult, feisty and chaotic man who set Harry’s soul on fire. This man who would always make him feel a spectrum of emotions that no one else ever could.  No one made him more furious, no one made him softer, and no one turned him on more than Lou. The way they’d flipped between love and hate and back again made perfect sense to Harry.</p><p>They kissed frantically, ripping their clothes off. Harry held both of their dicks in his big hands sliding his thumb over both of their knobs, slippery from their precum mixing together.</p><p>“Wanna fuck you Harry.” Lou growled. “Let me fuck you baby.”</p><p>Harry smirked and bit his lip as his sparkling eyes trailed over Lou’s naked skin.  He got butterflies knowing he was going to have Lou’s skilful hands on him, that he was about to be dominated by him. “Take me, Lou.” Harry purred, excited to be giving himself over to his husband.</p><p>Lou groaned, as Harry placed his hands behind his head, silently offering himself to Louis. Lou gave his own dick a squeeze, it was throbbing with lust. “I’m gonna destroy you” he hummed giving Harry a wicked smile.</p><p>“I hope so baby.” Harry answered with an equally wicked grin.</p><p>Lou wasted no time sliding a slippery finger into Harry, enjoying seeing the wave of pleasure cross his face. He teased him with one for a while before pulling it out. “Roll over” he ordered.</p><p>Lou smacked Harry’s arse hard, leaving a handprint. Harry whimpered, but he stuck his arse out hoping for another, and Louis didn’t disappoint him, smacking him harder still. He slid his finger straight back in, making Harry moan. Lou wasted no time sliding another in, he wanted his cock in Harry now.</p><p>He smacked Harry’s arse again. “Suck my cock darlin.” Louis said firmly.</p><p>Harry slid off Lou’s fingers and spun around, wrapping his lips around Lou’s cock as told. Lou took his hair in his hand, forcing his dick to the back of Harry’s throat repeatedly, bringing tears to Harry’s eyes. Harry sucked Lou’s cock eagerly, he couldn’t get enough of it.</p><p>“Bring your arse back here.” Lou ordered. He wasted no time rubbing his knob against Harry’s hole and working his dick inside him. Harry moaned as Louis worked his cock in deeper and deeper, until he was all the way in Harry. Louis smacked him again, making Harry cry out. Harry reached for his own dick, desperate to feel some relief himself, but Lou stopped him. “Don’t fucking touch it.” Lou warned. “Keep those hands where I can see them.”</p><p>Harry arched his back grinding back onto Louis, matching his rhythm. Louis reached up and grabbed Harry’s hair, pulling his head backwards roughly as he thrust into him hard and deep. “Yes Lou. Fucking hell, yes baby.” Harry breathed as Lou smashed his cock into him hard and fast.</p><p>“Roll over.” Lou ordered. Harry was on his back now, one leg over Lou’s shoulder as Lou fucked him again. “Touch your cock” Lou bit his lip as the words fell from his mouth. Harry grabbed his own cock and started to pull it. “Eyes on me baby.” Lou ordered when he saw Harry’s eyes fall closed. The pair locked eyes as Lou fucked him deep, as Harry stroked his own cock.</p><p>“Still hate me?” Lou raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“Yes.” Harry nodded.</p><p>“Still love me?” Lou smirked.</p><p>“Fuck yes Lou.” Harry smirked back.</p><p>“You wanna cum baby?” Lou blinked slowly.</p><p>Harry nodded. “Please Lou.”</p><p>Louis slid his hand over Harry’s. “Let me.” Harry let go of his own dick, letting Lou take over.  Lou pulled Harry’s cock and fucked him deep.</p><p>“Yes Lou, smash me baby…” Harry threw his head back and closed his eyes now. “Love the way you fuck me Angel.” Harry urged.  He couldn’t contain his pleasure any longer and he moaned loud as he came hard.</p><p>Lou followed immediately, the sight, sound and feel of Harry too much to resist, causing his whole body to shudder as he came. He collapsed on the grass next to Harry. There they were, mostly naked, lying under their favourite silver birch tree, just feeling the sunlight and the chill of the January air on their skin. It wasn’t even midday yet and they were both physically and emotionally drained.  </p><p>Harry looked at Louis, he was peaceful now, and Harry was relieved to see the angst had left his face. Still, he felt bad about things. “Lou?”</p><p>"mmm?" Was all Louis said.</p><p>“I’m sorry I tried to provoke you.” Harry spoke softly.</p><p>Lou half smiled at him. “I’m sorry I threw eggs at you babe.”</p><p>Harry half smiled back, shaking his head. “Yeah. Why on earth did you do that?”</p><p>“Fucking hell Harry” Louis chuckled. “Why on earth do I do anything stupid? There is usually only ever one reason why I behave like a complete fuckwit.”</p><p>“Jealousy?” Harry raised a confused eyebrow.</p><p>Lou nodded sheepishly, before looking off into the distance again.</p><p>“Of?” Harry pushed himself up onto his elbows now, eager to hear the answer. “Not of this shit with Olivia?”</p><p>“Pft, no.” Louis dismissed the thought.</p><p>“What then babe?” Harry wondered.</p><p>“your mate Bradley.” Louis couldn’t look at Harry as he said it. It was too stupid.</p><p>“WHO?” Harry couldn’t help giggling. It amused him when Louis would make up mythical things to get jealous about.</p><p>“Bradley!” Louis frowned at Harry this time.</p><p>“Who the fuck is Bradley?” Harry giggled, throwing his head back.</p><p>“Don’t play dumb Harry! That fucking twat in your dm’s who can’t wait to make you breakfast again.” Louis scowled.</p><p>Harry thought for a minute. “ohh that guy” he giggled harder.</p><p>Louis just looked at him with an annoyed face waiting for a better explanation. “and you said you couldn’t wait!” he prompted.</p><p>“You know who he is right?” Harry couldn’t stop smiling.</p><p>“Obviously not. Hence this entire situation.” Louis peered at him through narrow eyes.</p><p>“He’s the chef from the resort we stayed at in Jamaica. The one who made the amazing omelettes.”  Harry laughed louder now.</p><p>“What that annoying one who did the shitty magic tricks on talent night?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Yep” Harry laughed again.</p><p>“Ohhhhh.” Louis scrunched up his face, realising that he’d made a massive mistake.  “he was shite.” Louis giggled too now, remembering how much he and Harry had been creeped out by him. “But why can’t you wait for him to make you breakfast again then?”</p><p>“Fucking hell Louis” Harry was laughing properly now. “Why the hell do you think?”</p><p>“Because you really like omelettes?” Louis shrugged.</p><p>“Because that would mean you and me were in Jamaica again.” He laughed. “You’re such an idiot.”</p><p>“You’re a fucking idiot” Louis retorted.</p><p>“How am I an idiot?” Harry snorted.</p><p>“Just general idiot vibes. Ask anyone.” Louis shrugged, smiling at Harry.</p><p>Harry smiled and shook his head, giving Louis hand a squeeze. “When are you ever going to realise that you have nothing to be jealous of Lou?”</p><p>Louis shrugged and looked down again. “Fuck Harry. I wish I could tell you that I can turn it off like a tap. I like to think I manage it most of the time, but sometimes it fucking takes me over y’know?”</p><p>Harry sat up now so he and Louis sat facing one another. He took both of Louis’ small hands in his. “I do know. I feel it too. It’s hard to share you with others. It’s hard to see you with…” He couldn’t say it because of the lump that had formed in his throat.</p><p>“With her, I know.” Louis finished the sentence for him, knowing exactly who Harry meant. He’d avoided being papped with her for ages, but the truth was, Louis would never know how hard it had been for Harry to have to watch him with her in public for the last 9 years. To see her kiss his husband, to act like they’re in love. He honestly didn’t know how Harry had coped with the arrangement for so long. Louis was grateful that most of Harry’s stunts were short lived and didn’t involve much PDA.</p><p>Harry nodded. “But I get how you feel. I know the feeling well honey,”</p><p>“It just gets so hard sometimes babe. All of it.”</p><p>“yeah, I know.” Harry kissed his hand again. He knew that Louis wasn’t just talking about jealousy anymore. He was talking about all of the hassles that came from hiding their relationship. From being apart so much. From having lives in the public eye. From not even being able to go to Tesco without being peered at, or being approached by people wanting photos. And they both felt bad for complaining about their privileged lives, but both of them felt the very real burden of it at times. Of always being pulled in multiple directions, of always disappointing somebody, of having everyone want a piece of them, having people be upset with them for being too much this, or not enough that. Fans who felt they were owed a piece of them. Never being able to go out in public together and just hold hands and be in love like other couples. Yes, they were both incredibly grateful to be successful and to have opportunities, but there was a price to pay, and at times it felt unreasonably high.</p><p>“Babe, do you think we just bring out the worst in each other?” Lou asked softly.</p><p>“Yes.” Harry replied without hesitation. “Absolutely we do. Because we know each other so well, we know exactly how to push each other’s buttons.”</p><p>Louis nodded.</p><p>“But we also bring out the best in each other babe.” Harry added. “Again, because we know each other so well. We can be so vulnerable with each other, Angel, y’know.”</p><p>“Yeah, totally.” Louis stroked Harry’s cheek and rested his forehead on Harry’s. After a moment he whispered, teasing Harry. “Fine line hey?”</p><p>“Shut up. It is. You know it fucking is.” Harry giggled before he kissed him on the lips, adding seriously. “I’d never give it up though. Could never give you up Lou.”</p><p>“Neither babe. You’ll never have to give me up I promise.” Louis kissed him back holding his husband close and kissing his forehead. They smiled at each other before Harry interrupted the silence.</p><p>“Can we please go inside? I’m freezing and starving.” Harry sat up. “C’mon worst chef in the world, help me make us food.” He giggled helping Louis up.</p><p> </p><p>**********************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>They showered quickly and threw on some clean clothes. They were both getting hangry so food was their priority. When they got to the kitchen Louis sat himself down as he always did, keeping out of Harry’s way.</p><p>“What do you feel like?” Harry asked standing in front of the open fridge.</p><p>“Omelette.” Louis replied sarcastically.</p><p>“Pft, I can’t make omelettes they’re too hard.” Harry answered.</p><p>“No shit.” Was all Louis said, making Harry smile big.</p><p>Harry picked out some croissants and cheese, and ingredients to make them a charcuterie board. “That’s why we look forward to seeing old mate, whatshisname.”</p><p>“Your boyfriend Bradley?” Louis offered.</p><p>“Yeah, or as he should now be known ‘spooky magic chef’.” Harry sniggered.</p><p>Louis chuckled. “I’d call you sexy horny chef.”</p><p>Harry laughed and joined in. “I’d call you…pretty awful chef.”</p><p>Louis’ eyes widened. “Oi, easy on!”</p><p>Harry laughed again trying to explain. “No, I mean – NO <em>you’re</em> not pretty awful,  and you’re super pretty, I mean you’re just pretty awful at being a chef.”</p><p>Louis chuckled more. “You’re not wrong I suppose. I guess I must be okay at other things, seeing as you keep me around.”</p><p>“Well…you’re messy. You can’t cook, you don’t clean, you don’t do the washing.” Harry shrugged.</p><p>“Not really, no.” Louis stated matter-of-factly.</p><p>“You never walk the fucking dog.” Harry looked at him straight faced and they both started laughing.</p><p>“Well now I just feel bad.” Louis pouted watching Harry. “Shall I go pack my shit while you heat up those croissants?”</p><p>“No thank you.” Harry didn’t look up from the croissants he was filling with cheese.</p><p>“Well I don’t want to be a weight around your neck.” Louis frowned.</p><p>“You’re not.” Harry put the croissants in the oven. “You’re more like…” He looked up trying to think. “Wings for my mind, and a safe home for my soul.” He winked at Lou.</p><p>“Oh, so I do add some value to your life then?” Lou narrowed his eyes and nodded playfully. “Good to know.”</p><p>Harry walked around the kitchen island and kissed him. “You know you’re on my mind constantly Louis. You are on my skin countless times. You are in my music. You are in the clothes I wear.” He held Lou’s face in his hands as he continued. “I literally have people try to tell me to tone it down because they say I am obviously obsessed with you.”</p><p>Louis started laughing at that and pushed Harry’s hands away. “You’re such an exaggerator Harold.”</p><p>“No, they do! The squares have told me, they’ve told Jeff to tell me too.” Harry nodded referring to the music label executives who were only focussed on making money. “They’re like, ‘you’re not being very discreet’ and ‘you’re making it too obvious’ that kind of thing.” He shrugged,</p><p>“And what do you tell them?” Lou was laughing.</p><p>“Well,” Harry smiled, “I remind them that you’re my muse.”</p><p>Louis blushed a little and smiled coyly bringing his hand to his mouth.</p><p>“And a muse, by its very nature, insinuates some level of obsession on behalf of the artist.” Harry continued. “So, unless they’d prefer me to make uninspired art, and truthfully I suspect at times they might, then they will need to get over it.”</p><p>Louis’ eyes sparkled.</p><p>“They usually don’t have much to say after that.” Harry shrugged before stealing another kiss from Louis. He walked back towards the oven to check on their lunch.  “I’m so tired babe. Can we just watch some mindless shit on the telly for the afternoon? Don’t really feel like doing much.”</p><p>Louis nodded. “Definitely. Let’s watch old Geordie Shore, and some Gogglebox? Then we can nap.”</p><p>“Perfect.” Harry added.</p><p>“Oh, but I need to make your birthday cake this afternoon so I can decorate it tomorrow in time for Monday.” Lou grimaced.</p><p>“Ha!” Harry couldn’t contain his laugh. “okay babe.”</p><p>“Ugh.” Louis sighed heavily. “Unless you wouldn’t mind if I bought you one instead? I mean I think I have ruined enough perfectly good food for one day.”</p><p>“I don’t mind babe.” Harry chuckled.</p><p>“Are you sure? Because if you really want me to make you one I will.” Louis double checked.</p><p>“Honestly sweetheart, I think it would be a really great idea for you to throw some money at one of the bakeries in town who are struggling right now because of this pandemic.” Harry reassured him.</p><p>“Exactly!” Louis enthused. “It’s community minded for me not to bake your cake.”</p><p>“See honey, everyone wins. Makes sense.” Harry nodded.</p><p>“At least pretend to be slightly disappointed that I am not making your cake darlin.” Louis giggled.</p><p>“Well I mean…can you grab the drinks babe?” Harry winked, changing the subject.  </p><p>They were interrupted by the doorbell.</p><p>“I’ll go.” Louis was closer to the door and Harry was busy. He returned a few moments later, holding a fresh bunch of sunflowers with a look of shock on his face. “Harry? What did you do?” his voice was soft.</p><p>Harry looked up from the charcuterie board he was preparing. “Shit, they were meant to come tomorrow.” He put down what he was doing and walked over to where Louis was standing reading the card.</p><p>“Love of my life, congratulations on 1 year of Walls, never been more proud of you, H x.” Louis read out loud. He put the flowers on the kitchen bench and threw his arms around Harry’s neck and held him tight.</p><p>“I really am so proud of you honey.” Harry smiled holding Louis close.</p><p>“Thank you so much Haz.” Lou looked into his eyes warmly, “you’re proper sweet. I was not expecting that at all.” He smelled the flowers again, smiling from ear to ear.</p><p>“Glad you like them,” Harry stroked his cheek.</p><p>“Soooo…. since we are surprising each other Harold,” Louis began, “I kinda did something for the anniversary of the album, which is kinda for your birthday as well.”</p><p>Harry’s eyes widened expectantly as Louis continued.</p><p>“I’m adding fan art to all of the songs on the album yeah? on Spotify.” he explained.</p><p>Harry nodded. “That’s so cool babe.”</p><p>“Andddd…” Lou paused nervously.” And I chose art that incorporates your tattoos for a load of them.”</p><p>Harry’s face was confused, “What do you mean?”</p><p>Lou handed Harry his phone, with the artwork that would be uploaded to Spotify at Midnight that night.</p><p>Harry’s eyes were wide now and his mouth fell open. “Lou, this is amazing, but – are you SURE you want to do this?” Harry grabbed his arm. “People are going to figure it out, I mean, once it’s out there….” He sounded slightly panicked.</p><p>Louis nodded. “I’m ready for whatever happens after these are out there. I’m gonna do this. I wanna do this Harry. For you.”</p><p>Harry burst into tears. He was so completely overwhelmed by the significance of the gesture.  He’d never seen this coming and he was beyond touched by his baby’s courage.</p><p>Harry knew this was a massive deal for Lou, who’d always been the one who struggled with being more open and comfortable with fans knowing about them. It was something they used to fight about in the early days, when Harry stopped caring about Managements threats and wanted to stop hiding Larry, without realising how hard they were pressing and threatening Louis to keep quiet. The whole experience of being forced to be closeted really fucked with Louis’ head, and subsequently, it was a big factor that led to their break up in mid-2015.</p><p>When they got back together at the end of 2016, Harry accepted that Lou would work this out in his own time. He stopped putting pressure on Lou to come out with him, realising that he would have to do it when he was ready, for himself and not for Harry. Harry was content that they’d built a life together, even if they still snuck around in public. He would rather have Lou privately, than not at all.</p><p>However, over the years Lou became louder in his own way, leaving hints in his lyrics, his music videos and his clothing choices, and all those things made Harry so proud of him. So fucking proud. But this! This was next level and Harry was blown away. It was bold, and courageous, and it meant the world to him. At midnight, when these artworks dropped, they’d be one step closer to the world knowing about their love. And wow, did that make Harry sob.   </p><p>Lou couldn’t help welling up himself, seeing how affected Harry was by this. He held Harry, kissing his hair as he cried. “Hey, come on sweetheart, do you hate it that much?” Lou hoped a bit of humour would help Harry gather himself.</p><p>Harry looked up at Lou through his tears. “Louis,” he sniffed, “this means so much. So much.” He buried his head into Lou’s chest again.</p><p>“I know babe.” Lou spoke soothingly as Harry cried. “I love you so much Harry, and it means a lot to me too, to do this for you.”</p><p>Harry smiled, drying his eyes on his t-shirt. “Thank you so much Lou. It’s literally one of my favourite things you’ve ever done for me.”</p><p>“Good.” Louis wiped one left over tear from Harry’s cheek. “Come here babe.” He and Harry wrapped themselves around each other and stayed like that for the longest time.</p><p>Until Harry could smell the croissants. “Shit.” He ran to the oven to get them out. They were browned but not burned. “They’re okay.” He half-smiled, putting them onto plates.</p><p>“Well that’s a relief!” Louis teased. “This house aint big enough for two pretty awful chefs.”</p><p>Harry just smiled, he was obviously still emotional about things.</p><p>“Come on cutie.” Lou grabbed the plates and started walking to the couch.</p><p>“K” was all Harry said, following him.</p><p>“Was talking to Clifford.” Louis teased, making Harry smile again. They sat down next to each other on the couch.</p><p>“Louis.” Harry said tenderly, his voice still quivering from raw emotion. “I honestly don’t know if I can ever really explain to you how much this means to me Angel.” He squeezed Lou’s hand super tight.</p><p>Louis smiled sweetly squeezing Harry’s hand back. “The thing is Sweetheart, I honestly don’t know if I can ever really explain to you how much you mean to me. This is just my way of trying to show you that. I love you so much Harry Tomlinson.”</p><p>“I love you too.” Harry wrapped himself around his husband again.</p><p>The pair of them snuggled into each other on the couch for the afternoon. Eating, chilling, talking and laughing. Holding hands, cuddling, wrestling, taking stupid selfies. All the little things that you  do when you are in your favourite place, with your favourite person in the whole world.</p><p>Home.</p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>